Darren Carter
Kamen Rider Chrono Warrior is the main protagonist & eponymous character of the American Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider: Chrono Warrior. Darren Carter Personality Darren Carter is a hypocritical & self-righteous young man who does not know much about his past. He has a strong desire to "catch the world" using his photos, but they never develop well. He sees this as a sign that he is not of this world, unaware of it being a prelude of it being supplanted by the worlds of the other seven Kamen Riders. However as Chrono Warrior, he is seen as an agent of destruction, usually being called "the devil", a rumor spread by Oliver, who believes Darren does not belong in any world. It is also revealed that those who appear in his badly developed photographs die or foreshadow events. As Darren travels between dimensions, his clothing changes to suit the Rider's World, including some accouterments similar in color to his camera & Chrono Warrior. He also exhibits some prior knowledge or a talent necessary to his quest in the Rider's Worlds he enters. Some examples include his enrollment as a student in Phi's World. He has also mentioned before that he is capable of doing anything except for taking photos. Before a climatic battle begins, Darren answers a major villain's demand for his identity by saying that he is "I'm just a Kamen Rider passing by. Remember that!" Darren uses a "Chrono Pink" Blackbird, fly 135 Twin Lens Reflex Camera. History Becoming Chrono Warrior When Darren is confronted by Summer over the photos he has taken, the two get separated by a dimensional barrier that sends Summer into an unstable pocket dimension where she flees for her life from various monsters before finding the Chronodriver from her dreams. While looking for her, Darren encounters Scott Stoker, who calls him "Chrono Warrior". Scott tells him today is the day his world will end, & that he is needed to protect it. After finding Summer, Darren uses the Kamen Ride Cards to assume the forms of Beetleborg, Phi, & Echo Demon to deal with groups of Worm, Orphnoch, & Makamou. Confused by both his actions & the cards' powers' fading, Darren takes Summer & returns to their world as it is being destroyed by the various monsters. When time suddenly freezes, Scott appears, revealing the status of the worlds & assigning Darren the task of traveling into the other worlds to stop the dimensional chaos inflicted on his own world by meeting the Riders of each of the other dimensions. World of Vampire King Starting at the World of Vampire King as a violinist, Darren encounters the young boy Scott, helping the boy realize his role as King of the Fangire Race to maintain the peaceful coexistence of the human & Fangire races while defeating the Beetle Fangire: Scott's father & the former King. World of Dragon Knight Then at the World of Dragon Knight, Darren defends the framed Summer in a murder case & solves it with the aid of Kit Porter. The true villain, Hadley, is revealed to have been an Undead all along & is taken by Oliver to the World of Spade Warrior after his defeat. World of Spade Warrior Assuming the role of chief waiter under the BOARD Corporation while being promoted repeatedly, Darren works with Ray Killam to uncover the conspiracy between Hadley & BOARD's CEO, Kamen Rider Heart Warrior, to take over the world through the Joker card which the latter used on himself. After he & Spade Warrior work together to defeat the Undead, Darren takes his leave as Ray thanks him. World of Phi In the World of Phi as a student of the Smart Brain High School, Darren crosses paths with a man he saw at the World of Spade Warrior who knows him, Ashton Seymour. Though Seymour warns him to stay out of his affairs, Darren finds Phi after confronting the Lucky Clover group, learning that he is Nathan Taylor as he attempts to keep his Phi Belt away from Seymour. Darren later resolves the tension between Nathan & Laney Granger over Nathan's identity, giving Nathan the will to continue protecting the school. World of Electric King Upon arriving in the World of Electric King, Darren learns that some unknown force is changing the past as he is fought by a vison of Electric King who believe Chrono Warrior to be the source. Learning the identity of the true culprits for Electric King World's time distortions is the Alligator Imagin, Darren finds Dwayne Winfield & fight with him before returning to the present time in the World of Beetleborg. World of Beetleborg In the role of a ZECTrooper, after witnessing Hornix & Stagborg's fight against a Worm, Darren brings Roland to the Photo Studio where he finds a Salis Worm that had mimicked him. After the impostor is exposed, the Worm is killed by Beetleborg when it attempted to kill a girl named Helen whose brother was believed to have been killed by Beetleborg. Although it seemed that Hornix's user, Lynn Bloxham, is her brother, Darren felt something was not right. After learning that Helen herself is a Worm, both his meeting with Grandma & learning the full nature of the Beetleborg Capture Plan allow him to get the full story. Arriving to Helen's aid, Darren helps Beetleborg, Helen's real brother Drew, in defeating Bloxham in his true identity, the Phylloxera Worm. After bringing Helen back to her Grandma & giving Ashton a vial of pepper as a "treasure", Darren begins the journey into the final world, the World of Echo Demon. World of Echo Demon In the World of Echo Demon, Darren meets a encounters a Demon-in-training named Josh. From there, believed Great Master of Demon Attack Drum style, Darren meets the three masters of the Demon Attack Drum Styles before being pulled into a ploy by Ashton to rob the two Demon masters Ibuki & Zanki, worsening when they are attacked by the Makamou Cow Demon until Diana & Todoroki drive the beast off. Supporting their intent to end the rivalry among their schools, Darren convinces Ibuki & Zanki to pass the torch. Darren later offers his aid to Josh after he became the new Echo Demon thanks to Ashton, whom he still acknowledged as a thief & nothing more. World of Negatives With the journey over, Darren & the others of the Tinker Studio return to what appears to be Summer's world to find it back to normal as if it was not plagued by the monsters. Despite being in a perfect world that he has earned, according to Bram Stoker, it is revealed that it is only a parallel version of their own world where the monsters have taken over & killed all but a few humans. After being tested by Bram, Darren gains the K-Touch after turning down Bram's offer to live in a world of lies, using Chrono Warrior's Complete Form to take out the Dark Riders. Knowing that their journey is not really over, the Tinker Studio group heads to the next world, Seymour's homeworld. World of Past Caller Arriving in the World of Past Caller, he finds himself in the role of a salaryman selling products to the society until he encounters Mack & Venetia, Kamen Riders A-Jack & A-Queen, fighting a Darkroach. He learns that Ashton is the lackey of the evil Fourteen who brainwashed the inhabitants of the World of Past Caller to believe that Kamen Riders are evil, having unknowingly given up his brother to Fourteen. He & Ashton team up to defeat Fourteen to free all those who have been brainwashed, leaving only Ashton's brother Derek, Kamen Rider A-King, who was not brainwashed but accepting of Fourteen's peaceful world. He teaches the two brothers that they have to protect each other, no matter what, before heading off to the next world. World of Samurai Darren learns that his lack of knowledge is due to this world not having any Kamen Riders as he witnesses the Power Rangers Samurai drive off the Moogers. Curious about them, Darren investigate to learn more about them and their world before fighting the Nighlok Eyeros who has stolen the Past CallDriver from Ashton. He realizes that the monster is the reason why he is in this world as Eyeros escapes and becomes the world's first Kamen Rider. He attempts to fight Eyeros but is stopped by the Nighlok saying that his actions will only bring doom to this world. After being given the advice to do the right thing by Mentor Ji, Chrono Warrior later helps the Samurai Rangers with a new card revealing to be the Fire Smasher which he uses to destroy Eyeros alongside Samurai Red using the Spade Warrior Blade. World of Chrono Warrior The Tinker Family Studio ends up in a world which is discovered to be Darren's home world, the World of Chrono Warrior, where Darren meets his sister Ivy Carter & starts a tournament to find the strongest Rider to save the world after hearing he must be the one to do so by Truman van Agteren, Ivy's butler. World of Masked Rider of Edenoi II Entering the World of Masked Rider of Edenoi II, receiving another card being mistaken as King Lexian when he changes clothes and is attacked by Schwarian and his Commandoids minions while meeting Dex Stewart himself. Chrono Warrior then finds out that the Mutants is in this world planning to conquer it. Chrono Warrior teams with Masked Rider of Edenoi II to help fend off the assault on this world. Decade learns of the legendary warrior member of the Mutants, Skalamar from Ashton and goes off to find him. Chrono Warrior, with assistance from Masked Rider of Edenoi II, battles Skalamar but ends up in Masked Rider of Edenoi I's World with no way out. World of Masked Rider of Edenoi I World of Masked Rider of Mystica I World of Masked Rider of Mystica II World of Riderman World of the Rider War Rider Powers Chrono Warrior :"Kamen Ride: Chrono Warrior!" :―Transformation announcement *'Height:' 192cm *'Weight:' 83kg *'Punching Power:' 4t *'Kicking Power:' 8t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 25m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m/6 Chronoo Warrior can transform into any previous Kamen Rider with access to that respective Rider's powers & weapons. However, during the battle against Kamen Rider Dracula in the Nega World, Darren has lost his power to transform into Kamen Rider Chrono Warrior as well as all cards are turning into black. Later, Darren was able to restore his power & all cards are return to normal. One of Darren's particular gestures is dusting his hands, or running a hand along the blade of his sword, while fighting. Kamen Rides Through the Kamen Ride & Form Ride cards Chrono Warrior can transform into any of the previous primary seven Kamen Riders & their forms, with the exception of their most powerful forms. Vampire King :"Kamen Ride: Vampire King!" :―Transformation announcement With the Vampire King card, Chrono Warrior transforms into Kamen Rider Vampire King's Vampire Form. =Garuru = :"Form Ride: Vampire King Garuru!" :―Transformation announcement Vampire King Garuru Form: With the Garuru Form card, Chrono Warrior assumes Vampire King's Garuru Form. =Basshaa = :"Form Ride: Vampire King Basshaa!" :―Transformation announcement Vampire King Basshaa Form: With the Basshaa Form card, Chrono Warrior assumes Vampire King's Basshaa Form. =Dogga = :"Form Ride: Vampire King Dogga!" :―Transformation announcement Vampire King Dogga Form: With the Dogga Form card, Chrono Warrior assumes Vampire King's Dogga Form. Dragon Knight :"Kamen Ride: Dragon Knight!" :―Transformation announcement With the Dragon Knight card, Chrono Warrior transforms into Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. Chrono Warrior can also travel through mirrors like the original Dragon Knight. Spade Warrior :"Kamen Ride: Spade Warrior!" :―Transformation announcement With the Spade Warrior card Chrono Warrior transforms into Kamen Rider Spade Warrior's Ace Form. Phi :"Kamen Ride: Phi!" :―Transformation announcement With the Phi card, Chrono Warrior transforms into Kamen Rider Phi, initially sealed after being used once. Regained when Darren teaches Nathan that protecting those dear matters regardless of who he is. =Axel = :"Form Ride: Phi Axel!" :―Transformation announcement Phi Axel Form: With the Axel Form card, Chrono Warrior assumes Phi's Axel Form. While in the original series, this form moved at the speed of sound for only 10 seconds, Chrono Warrior's version allows him to match the Worms & the ZECT Riders' Clock Up system which moves at the speed of light. Electric King =Sword = :"Kamen Ride: Electric King!" :―Transformation announcement With the Electric King card, Chrono Warrior transforms into Kamen Rider Electric King's Sword Form. =Rod = :"Form Ride: Electric King Rod!" :―Transformation announcement Electric King Rod Form: With the Electric King Rod Form card, Chrono Warrior transforms into Kamen Rider Electric King Rod Form. =Ax = :"Form Ride: Electric King Ax!" :―Transformation announcement Electric King Ax Form: With the Electric King Ax Form card, Chrono Warrior assumes Electric King's Ax Form. =Gun = :"Form Ride: Electric King Gun!" :―Transformation announcement Electric King Gun Form: With the Electric King Gun Form card, Chrono Warrior transforms into Kamen Rider Electric King Gun Form. =Wing = :"Form Ride: Electric King Wing!" :―Transformation announcement Electric King Wing Form: With the Electric King Wing Form card, Chrono Warrior transforms into Kamen Rider Electric King Wing Form. Beetleborg =Masked = :"Form Ride: Beetleborg Masked!" :―Transformation announcement Beetleborg Masked Form: With the Beetleborg Masked Form card, Chrono Warrior transforms into Kamen Rider Beetleborg Masked Form. =Rider = :"Kamen Ride: Beetleborg!" :―Transformation announcement With the Beetleborg card, Chrono Warrior transforms into Kamen Rider Beetleborg's Rider Form, used once before its power is sealed. Regained when Darren taught Helen the true meaning about her Grandmother's saying of looks being deceiving while praising Drew's family bonds. Echo Demon :"Kamen Ride: Echo Demon!" :―Transformation announcement With the Echo Demon card, Chrono Warrior transforms into Kamen Rider Echo Demon, used once before its power is sealed. Its silhouette turned black after Hibiki's metamorphosis into Cow Demon. Regained after Josh becomes Echo Demon & Darren learns the true meaning of the Demon Attack Drum. Masked Rides Like the Kamen Riders, Chrono Warrior is shown owning Rider Card versions of the 14 Masked Riders. Warrior Leader With the Warrior Leader card, Chrono Warrior transforms into Masked Rider Warrior Leader. Warrior Lieutenant With the Warrior Lieutenant card, Chrono Warrior transforms into Masked Rider Warrior Lieutenant. Warrior Commander With the Warrior Commander card, Chrono Warrior transforms into Masked Rider Warrior Commander. Super-V With the Super-V card, Chrono Warrior transforms into Masked Rider Super-V. V3 With the V3 card, Chrono Warrior transforms into Masked Rider V3. Riderman With the Riderman card, Chrono Warrior transforms into Riderman. X With the X card, Chrono Warrior transforms into Masked Rider X. Amazon With the Amazon card, Chrono Warrior transforms into Masked Rider Amazon. Strongman With the Strongman card, Chrono Warrior transforms into Strongman. ZX With the ZX card, Chrono Warrior transforms into Masked Rider ZX. Edenoi I With the Edenoi I card, Chrono Warrior transforms into the first Masked Rider of Edenoi, the first time he received this card it was stolen by Past Caller to be used to call the Masked Rider, claiming that Chrono Warrior can't use the card just yet. Edenoi II With the Edenoi II card, Chrono Warrior transforms into the second Masked Rider of Edenoi. =Super G-1 = Masked Rider Super G-1: With the Super G-1 card, Chrono Warrior transforms into Masked Rider Super G-1. =Super G-2 = Masked Rider Super G-2: With the Super G-2 card, Chrono Warrior transforms into Masked Rider Super G-2. Mystica I =Mighty = :"Masked Ride: Mystica I!" :―Transformation announcement With the Mystica I card, Chrono Warrior transforms into the first Masked Rider of Mystica's Mighty Form. =Dragon = :"Form Ride: Mystica I Dragon!" :―Transformation announcement Masked Rider Dragon Form: With the Dragon Form card, Chrono Warrior assumes Masked Rider's Dragon Form. =Pegasus = :"Form Ride: Mystica I Pegasus!" :―Transformation announcement Masked Rider Pegasus Form: With the Pegasus Form card, Chrono Warrior assumes Masked Rider's Pegasus Form. Darren does not suffer from the same sensory overload that was depicted in the original series. =Titan = :"Form Ride: Mystica I Titan!" :―Transformation announcement Masked Rider Titan Form: With the Titan Form card, Chrono Warrior assumes Masked Rider's Titan Form. Mystica II =Earth = :"Masked Ride: Mystica II!" :―Transformation announcement With the Mystica II card, Chrono Warrior transforms into the second Masked Rider of Mystica's Earth Form. =Storm = :"Form Ride: Mystica II Storm!" :―Transformation announcement Masked Rider Storm Form: With the Storm Form card, Chrono Warrior assumes Masked Rider's Storm Form. =Fire = :"Form Ride: Mystica II Fire!" :―Transformation announcement Masked Rider Fire Form: With the Fire Form card, Chrono Warrior assumes Masked Rider's Fire Form. Other Hopperman With the Hopperman card, Chrono Warrior transforms into Hopperman. Complete :"Mystica I, Mystica II, Dragon Knight, Phi, Spade Warrior, Echo Demon, Beetleborg, Electric King, Vampire King! Final Kamen Ride: Chrono Warrior!" :―Transformation announcement *'Height': 199cm *'Weight': 102kg *'Punching Power': 12t *'Kicking Power': 16t *'Maximum Jump Height': 50m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/4 Complete Form is the true form of Chrono Warrior that is able to manipulate the power of other Riders' final forms, accessed through the K-Touch once he regains the powers of all of the Kamen Riders. Referred to as the "King of the Rider Worlds", he wears the Chrono Warrior Complete KamenRide Card on his helmet, embedded in the Chrono Warrior Crown, & the others' KamenRide Cards on his chest. Strongest Complete When Complete Form is adorned with all Final Kamen Ride Cards at once, it is called Strongest Complete Form, alternatively Complete Form Ultimate Formation. During Chrono Warrior's Final Battle, Darren uses Strongest Complete but Mystica Ultimate was replace with Advanced Ultimate and Electric King Liner was replace with Super Climax. Final Form Ride :"Final Form Ride: C-C-Chrono Warrior!" :―Transformation announcement : Kamen Rider Past Caller uses a Final Form Ride card that turns Chrono Warrior into the Giant Chronodriver, a larger version of the Chronodriver which is worn by a Past Caller Kamen Ride Card-summoned Kamen Rider J to transform into Chrono Warrior Complete Form Giant Formation. This complete form is identical in appearance to the regular, except he is Kamen Rider J's Giant size, & does not wear the K-touch but the Chronodriver on his belt buckle. Violent Emotion *'Height': 192 cm. *'Weight': 83 kg. *'Punching Power': 5 tons *'Kicking Power': 10 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 30 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 5 seconds For most of the beginning of the crossover between Kamen Riders Double Detective & Chrono Warrior, Chrono Warrior assumes Kamen Rider Chrono Warrior Violent Emotion. This form is Chrono Warrior's false final transformation into the destroyer of worlds, with Chrono Warrior's body in a lighter shade of magenta, the eyes assuming a more sinister appearance, & the normally yellow Signal Pointer (the light on Chrono Warrior's helmet) is violet. While this form appears similar to Chrono Warrior's normal form, it is drastically stronger, both possessing greater combat capability (enough to go toe-to-toe with Masked Rider Ultimate Form & destroy countless other riders) & able to use Attack Ride cards such as Clock Up without having to transform into the associated Rider first. Electric King *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 87kg *'Punching power': 5t *'Kicking power': 7t *'Maximum jump height': 35m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/5.2s When possessing Darren (or anyone else) or by himself, Momotaros can assume Electric King's Sword Form, the first and most used form. When in Sword Form he uses the ElectricGasher as a standard sword-style weapon. This form is the most balanced among Electric King's forms, probably due to Momotaros' prominence among the other Imagin. He occasionally forms different finishers for defeating enemies, despite parts 2, 3, and 5 being similar to each other. He also uses a Special Version in I'm Born which resembles the aforementioned parts, the only difference is that Full Charge is used twice. There is also a Final Version used against the Death Imagin which uses energy from the other Taros, Sieg, and Kamen Rider Minos. In the Cho Electric King series Sword Form also has a triple Roundhouse Rider Kick that Momotaros dubs his "Super Finishing Attack." The ElectricKamen Mask resembles two halves of a peach, which is based on the story of Momotaro. Equipment Chronodriver *'Change announcement': KAMENRIDE *'Form Change announcement': FORMRIDE *'Attack announcement': ATTACKRIDE *'Rider Form change announcement': FINAL FORMRIDE *'Final attack announcement': FINAL ATTACKRIDE *'Decade Complete announcement': FINAL KAMENRIDE Darren transforms into Chrono Warrior through the use of the Chronodriver belt that is based around the Rider Cards. By inserting a card into the Chronodriver, Chrono Warrior can invoke the cards' abilities. In Complete Form, the Chronodriver is moved to the right side of his belt where Chrono Warrior inserts his Final Attack Ride Cards & activates them by touching the Chronodriver's window. Rider Booker Chrono Warrior's primary weapon is the Ride Booker which has three modes: the default Book Mode, which is placed on the left side of his belt & holds the Rider Cards that Chrono Warrior uses in his arsenal, Gun Mode which can be used to execute the Dimension Blast finisher & Sword Mode which can be used to execute the Dimension Slash finisher. When fighting Cow Demon, Chrono Warrior briefly fought as Dragon Knight with a red bullfighting cape adorning the blade of Sword Mode. In either Mode, Chrono Warrior primarily uses the Ride Booker in the place of the Kamen Riders' signature weapons, regardless if in the form of blades or firearms, unless it is weapons with a nature like that of the first or second Masked Riders of Mystica's or Vampire King's. Rider Cards : Main article: Rider Cards K-Touch The Final Kamen Terminal K-Touch is a special touchscreen cell phone. Originally from the World of Negatives in the possession of the Dark Riders, the K-Touch was designed to attach onto the Chronodriver replacing the card slot, which is moved to his right hip, allowing Chrono Warrior to transform into Complete Form. In this form, Chrono Warrior can still use his Ride Cards by inserting them in the card slot & touching its visor, allowing Chrono Warrior to summon the powers & weapons of the ultimate form of any of the previous Kamen Riders. When a Rider is summoned, the cards on Complete Form's chest & shoulders change to match the Rider's specific Kamen Ride card & the summoned Rider copies Chrono Warrior's motions. When activating the K-Touch's functions in Complete Form, any of the Seven Kamen Riders & Two Masked Riders present will be transformed into their most powerful form. K-Touch also seems to have a function to summon all previous Kamen Riders in their respective ultimate form without Chrono Warrior pressing the buttons of the K-Touch. Final Kamen Ride *'Dragon Knight Survive': Summons Kamen Rider Dragon Knight Survive Mode, armed with the Drag Visor-Zwei. Using the Dragon Knight Final AttackRide Card allows Chrono Warrior to execute a Burning Saber-style attack alongside Dragon Knight Survive Mode. *'Phi Blaster': Summons Kamen Rider Phi Blaster Form, armed with the Phi Blaster. Using the Phi Final AttackRide card allows Chrono Warrior to execute a Photon Buster-style attack alongside Phi Blaster Form. *'Beetleborg Hyper': Summons Kamen Rider Beetleborg Hyper Form. Using the Beetleborg Final AttackRide card allows Chrono Warrior to execute a double Hyper Kick or a Maximum Hyper Cyclone (armed with the Perfect Zector in Gun Mode) alongside Beetleborg Hyper Form. *'Vampire King Emperor': Summons Kamen Rider Vampire King Emperor Form, armed with the Zanvat Sword. Using the Vampire King Final AttackRide card allows Chrono Warrior to execute a Final Zanvat Slash-style attack alongside Vampire King Emperor Form. *'Echo Demon Armed': Summons Kamen Rider Armed Echo Demon, armed with the Armed Saber. Using the Echo Demon Final AttackRide card allows Chrono Warrior to execute an Sound Attack Blade: Fierce Demon Arousal-style slash alongside Armed Echo Demon. *'Electric King Liner': Summons Kamen Rider Electric King Liner Form, armed with the ElectroKamen Sword. Using the Electric King Final AttackRide card allows Chrono Warrior to execute a Train Slash-style attack alongside Electric King Liner Form. *'Spade Warrior King': Summons Kamen Rider Spade Warrior King Form, armed with the King Rouzer. Using the Spade Warrior Final AttackRide card allows Chrono Warrior to execute a Royal Straight Flush-style attack alongside Spade Warrior King Form. *'Mystica II Shining': Summons Masked Rider Shining Form, armed with the Shining Caliber. Using the Mystica II Final AttackRide card allows Chrono Warrior to execute a double Shining Clash-style attack alongside Masked Rider Shining Form. *'Mystica I Ultimate': Summons Masked Rider Ultimate Form. Using the Mystica I Final AttackRide card allows Chrono Warrior to channel flames from his hand alongside Masked Rider Ultimate Form. In the crossover episode between Kamen Rider Double Detective & Kamen Rider Chrono Warrior, Mystica I & Electric King's options are changed to Rising Ultimate & Super Climax respectively, including the card on Chrono Warrior Complete Form's chest armor. Machine Chronoer The Machine Chronoer is Chrono Warrior's personal Honda DN-01. Like Chrono Warrior himself, the Chronoer can assume the form of the respective Rider's Machines.The bike can also transforms into previous Rider Machines as it exhibits this ability when Chrono Warrior (as Phi) transforms the Chronoer into the Auto Vajin & Side Basshar (as Chrono Warrior's Violent Emotion). Chrono Bazooka Category:Kamen Rider: Chrono Warrior Category:Kamen Riders Category:Anti Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists